


Lovers of the Sun and Moon

by rubylily



Category: Il Sole Penetra le Illusioni | Day Break Illusion
Genre: F/F, First Time, Future Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akari and Luna have loved each other for years, and on the cusp of adulthood, they finally come together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers of the Sun and Moon

Akari couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she had fallen in love with Luna, but since the day Luna had confessed and kissed her, her own feelings had become clear, and she could no longer remember a time she hadn't loved Luna.

It had been years since they had met in Sephiro Fiore, and they had spent years traveling the world with Seira and Ginka and meeting other Elemental Tarot users. They were almost adults now, but as long as Daemonia existed, they could never fully leave the walls of Sephiro Fiore.

Yet even love could exist within these walls.

In the darkness of night and with the full moon shining through the window, Akari and Luna sat in Akari's bedroom, surrounded by familiar plants. They had embraced and kissed one another, and had spent many nights together, but they had yet to become intimate. Each night Akari wanted more, and now more than ever she wanted to bare her very soul to Luna, to make Luna feel truly loved.

Inhaling a deep breath, Akari cupped Luna's face and leaned in closer to her. "Are you sure, Luna-chan?"

Luna smiled faintly, and even in this darkness her eyes were bright. "Yes, Akari-san. I want to share all of myself with you."

Akari laughed, even as her cheeks grew warm. They still used honorifics for one another, but she liked that bit of familiarity. The future was always uncertain, especially for Elemental Tarot users, but as long as she could be with Luna, Seira, and Ginka, she would be happy.

If they had been born into normal lives, they would be graduating from high school now, either planning to head to university or to enter the workforce, but as she was now, with her path already determined, Akari had few regrets, and she had made peace with her destiny.

And right now, in this moment, she wanted to share her love with Luna.

Luna tugged on her gloves. "Um, should we take our clothes off first? I mean, if you're all right with that…"

"Of course I am, as long as you're with me!" Akari said, clasping Luna's hands between hers. "I want to share myself with you too!"

Luna said nothing, and although her face was bright red, she also smiled, and finally she simply nodded.

They quickly removed their clothes - and Akari tried her best not to stare at Luna as they did so - and soon they sat upon the bed once more. Luna had also removed her gloves, those red crescent-shaped markings on her hands fully visible, and she held her arms in front of her breasts, as if embarrassed to face Akari. "It's not so difficult for two girls to, um, make love together, right?" she asked, her eyes downcast.

Akari laid her hand on her chest, over her racing heart, and she forced herself to meet Luna's gaze. "I don't think it's much different from pleasuring yourself," she said with a giggle. "It might be easiest just to start with fingers, huh?"

Luna's blush deepened, and she turned her face away. "I… I trust you, Akari-san."

Akari inhaled another deep breath to calm herself, and she gently cupped Luna's face, feeling her warm cheeks. Hesitating for just a moment longer, Akari pressed her lips against Luna's, drawing her even closer.

Kissing Luna was nothing new to Akari, but now, to feel Luna's naked body against hers, a new fire was lit deep within Akari, and she never wanted to release Luna ever again. Even in the deepest darkness this warmth had always comforted her, and for that reason alone she could bare her very heart to Luna.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Luna, and her hands explored Luna's back. Much to Akari's surprise Luna's skin was smooth and free of blemishes, but of course, such was the gift of healing powers. Her fingers traced the curve of Luna's spine, and Luna trembled in her arms. Akari could almost laugh, even though her lips were locked with Luna's.

Finally they broke the kiss, and Akari carefully looked Luna over. Her skin was flushed and her gaze was focused on Akari's body. Akari giggled and tilted Luna's chin up as she whispered, "You're beautiful, Luna-chan."

Luna's blush grew stronger. "Um, so are you, and you're really bright too…"

Akari laughed again, and her eyes trailed downward as she cupped Luna's large breasts. "But I'm still a little jealous, I think."

Luna gasped sharply as her eyes went wide. "Akari-san!"

Akari's heart skipped a beat. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, it's fine," Luna replied, shaking her head. "It's just, well, it feels a little strange, but nice. I want you to touch me."

"Right, whatever you want!" Akari exclaimed, and she leaned forward to kiss Luna again as her fingers tightened around Luna's breasts.

Much to her private embarrassment, Akari had always been envious of Luna's generous bosom. Her own breasts weren't that small, but given that her mother had been rather buxom, she had been disappointed when she had not taken after her mother in that sense. Yet she still often noticed Luna staring at her breasts, and even when Luna blushed and turned her face away, Akari couldn't help but smile.

"Luna-chan…" Akari breathed as she gently fondled Luna's breasts. They were large and soft, and Akari drew her fingers across the warm skin. She could almost hear Luna's heartbeat, and as Luna's body squirmed, Akari slowly traced circles around her hardening nipples.

"A-Akari-san…" Luna stammered, laying her hands on Akari's head, as if to steady herself, and her body still trembled. She slid her fingernails across Akari's scalp, and her breathing grew heavy.

Akari froze for a moment as a jolt went down her spine, and Luna moaned softly as Akari squeezed her breasts a little tighter. Her fingers were almost digging into Luna's soft flesh, and as she ran her thumbs over Luna's nipples, she lowered her face to Luna's breasts to take a nipple between her lips.

Luna let out a muffled cry and pulled Akari closer to her, as if encouraging her.

As Akari ran her tongue over the nipple, she gripped Luna's breasts more firmly, and low, strained moans slipped from Luna's lips, and her hands clutching Akari quivered violently. Akari planted a kiss on Luna's chest and pulled back to meet her gaze, and then she pinched Luna's nipples, and Luna nearly doubled over when she gasped loudly.

Akari tweaked Luna's nipples harder, pressing her hands more against Luna's breasts. "Your breasts are really nice," she said as her cheeks grew warmer. "I've always wanted to play with them like this."

"A-Akari-san, p-please…" Luna said breathlessly, and her cheeks were flushed while her eyelids fluttered, and she laid her hands over Akari's, her fingers tight. "M-More…"

"Whatever you want, Luna-chan, I'll give you," Akari whispered as she leaned forward to kiss Luna once again, and she wanted nothing more than to feel every inch of Luna's body, to touch her very being.

Luna's own hands didn't hesitate either, even as they still trembled. She caressed Akari's hair, and then she touched Akari's throat and shoulders, her fingers gliding across the skin. Akari shivered and moaned, and the more Luna touched her, the firmer her own fingers became, and Luna's soft moans filled her ears.

If Akari could make Luna feel loved, she would be content.

"Luna-can, you're really pretty," Akari murmured as she pressed Luna's back against the bed. She still spoke softly, as she feared waking from this dream if she was too loud.

Yet Luna only giggled as she cupped Akari's face, her hands warm and sweaty. "So are you, Akari-san. You really are like the sun." Her smile softened, and her golden eyes carried a strange shine. "And I need you," she whispered, and with those words, she pulled Akari closer for yet another kiss.

As they kissed, Akari slipped her hand between Luna's thighs, and Luna moaned into her mouth. Luna was already wet, and Akari's heart beat faster. Akari had pleasured herself like this before, simple as it was, and she hoped to bring that same pleasure to Luna. They had known each other for years, been together for such a long time, and to be so intimate finally was like a dream come true.

Her breathing heavy, Luna wrapped her arms around Akari, holding her close. "I trust you, Akari-san," she muttered. "More than anything."

Akari could only smile, and as she ran her fingers along Luna's sex, she lowered her face to Luna's chest to take a nipple into her mouth while she cupped Luna's other breast with her free hand. Luna squirmed beneath her, but she held tight.

Once more she ran her tongue over Luna's nipple while she tweaked the other between her thumb and finger, and with her other hand she teased Luna's sex. Luna was soft and moist, and when Akari slipped a finger inside her, she inhaled sharply.

It wasn't quite the same as pleasuring herself, Akari realized. Luna's scent filled her nose as Luna's shaking hands explored her back and shoulders, and her body began to arch beneath Akari's. Soft, strained moans escaped her lips as Akari continued to play with her breasts and stroke her sex, and no matter how hard she squirmed, Akari held her tightly.

For as long as Luna needed her, Akari would be there for her, and as long as Akari could hold her tightly, she could face her destiny without fear.

She fell into a simple rhythm, and the more Luna squirmed, the quicker her fingers became, and she slipped another finger into Luna, and Luna was tight and warm around her. She curved her fingers, drawing them slowly across Luna's sex, and more and more she teased Luna's nipples, feeling Luna growing flustered and impatient beneath her.

Akari could feel Luna all around her, and the sound of Luna's heartbeat filled her ears. Her mind was almost a blank, and all she cared about right now was Luna's pleasure, and until she reached that peak of pleasure, Akari would not stop touching her.

When Luna came, she cried out and her arms tightened even more around Akari, so tightly that Akari almost wished she could melt against Luna. For just a single moment they had been like one being, and Akari wanted nothing more than to always be with Luna.

As they calmed, Akari and Luna lay beside one another, and for a while neither of them spoke. Eventually it was Luna who broke fragile silence, and she simply whispered, "Akari-san, you're really intense."

Akari blushed, and she couldn't help but giggle. "W-Well, I was just excited to be with you like this!"

"No, it was wonderful," Luna said gently as she shook her head. "Just feeling you inside me like that - it felt really nice, I think, and… I'd like to give you that kind of pleasure too…"

"Yeah, that would be nice, but I should let you rest first." Akari smirked and reached out to give Luna's large breasts yet another squeeze, feeling the firm nipples against her palms. "Maybe I was too intense, but you really are cute when you're all flustered!"

Luna's cheeks became a brighter shade of red than Akari had ever seen before. "Akari-san!"

Akari giggled and touched Luna's face, feeling soft hair against her fingertips. "I love you, Luna-chan."

Luna pressed her hand against Akari's, and a faint smile came upon her lips. "I love you too. We'll always be together, right?"

"Of course!" Akari put her arms around Luna to pull her closer, and with Luna's breasts against hers, she could easily feel Luna's racing heartbeat. "We'll always be together, I promise!"

"Thank you…" Luna closed her eyes as she rested her head against Akari, and her embrace was tight and protective. "Thank you so much…"

"Goodnight, Luna-chan," Akari whispered, brushing her lips against Luna's forehead.

As Luna fell asleep and her breathing slowed and deepened, Akari stroked her hair to soothe her. Even during cold nights they were never alone, and Akari wanted to savor Luna's warmth for as long as possible. Their battles were endless, but as long as she could greet each new dawn with Luna, Akari could say she was happy.


End file.
